Oddly Enough
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: This story is about our beloved Thief King and the Pharaoh's pale skinned younger brother. Akefia x Yugi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story is about our beloved Thief King and the Pharaoh's pale skinned younger brother.

Oddly Enough

Chapter one

A figure made its way over the palace wall unseen by the numbers guards patrolling it this night…odd there's isn't even this number of guards for the pharaoh. The figure made its way past a torch and his white hair, tan skin and open red rob light up in its lights.

It was the Thief King; he had broken into the Pharaoh's palace, and was about to get his revenge for the slaughter of his village so from so many years ago when something in the royal gardens got his attention.

There was a boy, hair almost the same as the pharaoh's, his blond bangs framed his face while a random one hung in-between his eyes the black spikes out lined in a violet, and his eyes where a like a pair of amethyst jewels but what was really caught the Thief's attention was his pale skin, never had he seen such milky colored skin in his life.

'_He's beautiful…' _ Akefia thought, just then the blasted pharaoh come up to the boy.

"Yugi, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself" Atem asked

"Yes, brother, stop worrying your silly little head over it, I can only come out at this time and your taking it all it" Yugi said, although it sounded polite coming from him.

'_So his name is Yugi'_ Akefia thought after he saw the Pharaoh leave

Yugi sat in the garden picking a flower smelling it before putting in the pond next to him. He was so small, and fragile looking. An almost sad smile spread across his face and looked at the moon.

Akefia could watch, forgetting completely his goal for night, when he could have so easily grasped it.

He didn't even know how long he sat and watched the boy from the shadows the young one not even noticing him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so sorry for the late update everyone =D

Oddly Enough

Chapter two

It's been a few days now and the king of thieves was still captivated by the pharaoh's younger brother coming to see him every night, still going unnoticed. Not that Akefia minded at all really, no he loved watching the pale boy from afar.

He knew the boy could never go out during when people could see him he had to hide in the moon's light just like the king of thieves himself.

And the thief king had many the opportunity to take the small teen, take him away and keep him forever, but surely Yugi would hate him if he did. So no he'd just wait and watch him every night.

But something was different tonight Yugi seemed somewhat disappointed, then something odd happened he spoke.

"I know your there, you know. I don't know how you are though I know you've been coming here almost every night now, can I see you?" Yugi asked

Akefia was shocked, but this was the little ones home, where he spent all his free time, s it really shouldn't be so shocking.

"No cannot let you see me, but I can talk to you if that's any better." Akefia said, he was up in a tree that the garden had, it was just dark enough to hide himself, so the little one couldn't see him.

"Yes I guess that's good enough…for now anyways" Yugi said. "So why are you watching me?"

Akefia didn't know what to say really, but his mouth didn't listen to brain apparently "I've never seen anyone like you all my life, you interest me."

"Oh is that so?" Yugi said, he was ripping off the peddles of a flower. "What's so interesting about me then?"

"Uumm...er…well...I like how you smell flowers" Akefia admitted somewhat shyly, Yugi was giggling. "I like that too…your laugh I mean."

"Well I don't know that well, my stalker" Yugi said, Akefia looked a little shocked at the boys wording. "But I guess I'll always have the time to get to know then wouldn't I?"

Akefia, blushed a little happy the tree hide him, no one will ever, and should never see the King of Thieves blush, it's not heard of, it's possible! But…Yugi called him _his_ well Akefia was getting somewhere in an odd relationship with the pharaohs pale skinned brother.

That's always a plus.

Well there you go. That's my update for this hope your happy =D I've been so distracted lately I abused my poor stories so much~ I've been working on them though~

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

This is just so fun to write XD

Oddly Enough

Chapter 3

Akefia skipped back into his hide out with a grin on his.

"Okay now you're scaring me!" Marik said from across the room

"Oh screw you!" Akefia said growling at his friend.

"I just want to know what happened to the sadistic bastard that I called my best friend!" Marik said

"Nothing happened! I'm just happy for once and this happiness happens to come from other people's pain!" Akefia said

"How is that possible!" Marik laughing.

Akefia rolled his eyes and waited for night to fall again so he would see the pale boy.

In the place, Atem was making his way to brother's room.

"Yugi, are you still up?" he asked threw the door.

"Yes, you can come in you." Yugi said teasing his brother.

"Umm yes. So who were talking to? In the gardens I mean."

"Oh just a stalker" Yugi said happily and Atem's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Well I wouldn't say a stalker but he does watch like every night so I was getting bored and talked to him" Yugi said giving of a cute smile/.

"Oh…well I guess that's okay…" Atem said, "Are you sure you don't want him killed? I don't want anyway taking my little brother away!" Atem whaled and hugs his brother. He's just tad bit over protective.

"Atem, I don't normally get this kind of fun! So no you can't kill him. Plus if I can only talk to a very few number of people I might go insane! And no one wants an insane little brother now do they" Yugi said as if he was talking to a baby, in a way he was. Atem always acted so childish.

Atem looked like he was actually thinking about his and Yugi hit him upside the head.

"Uumm I guess nope I don't want an EVEN more insane brother." Atem smirking before running to the door.

"Hey don't you go anywhere!" Yugi said but Atem was out the door shouting something about having a kingdom to rule.

Yugi sighed shaking his head at this brothers childish antics before changing in to some suitable sleep wear and going to bed, after locking the door to his room.

He couldn't wait to talk to his little stalker again.

Okay that's the end of this chapter ^^


End file.
